


【GGAD】阿不思·邓布利多的留学生涯

by toJoycee9



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toJoycee9/pseuds/toJoycee9
Summary: 假如小邓来中国留学。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

阿不思正写着论文，电脑提示他还有30秒自动关机，他暗骂了一声，赶紧点了保存，然后在凌乱的桌面上翻找他的充电器。塑料接线板已经开裂了，他用楼下便利店买的绝缘胶带给捆上了，电源线接上的那一刻笔记本电脑屏终于恢复了亮度。这台电脑还是他从英国带过来的，到今年已经是第四个年头了，又破又笨重速度又慢，现在电池已经不耐用了，过了两个小时就提示得充电，开学初他把电脑拿去给计算机系的同学清理了一下内存，现在还能苟延残喘到毕业，省下一笔装备费用。

他现在跟同校的另一个男生合租，这房子的房龄起码二十年往上，夏天的时候会在厕所里偶遇美洲大蠊，半夜能听见屋顶有老鼠跑动的声音，即使是这样他每个月的补助金也付不起这里的房租，如果不是同宿舍的拉丁裔男生总是要外放电视剧，并且三天两头跟他的跨国女友视频吵架，阿不思也不会从宿舍搬出来造这份罪。

他的隔壁住着一对母女，小女孩才十来岁，从外省到上海来上音乐学院的，妈妈跟着陪读，爸爸在老家挣钱，小女孩是拉小提琴的，每天练到半夜，早上七点就出门去学校了，阿不思见过这个姑娘，有点婴儿肥，脸红扑扑的，一看就是被照顾得很好。同小区还有一户人家学钢琴，阿不思刚搬进来的时候每天晚上都能听见单曲循环小步舞曲，现在已经会弹卡农了，有一次路过人家窗口，看见是一个七八岁的小男孩，心里有些微微地惊讶。

阿不思已经在上海待了四年了，混成了大众点评VIP，手里握着一堆外卖优惠券，手机里时不时会收到淘宝网店邀请他参与刷单的广告，他很少回英国，因为机票太贵，他学的海外教育，寒暑假又是赚钱的好时机。他的第一份外教工作就是他的导师介绍的，那孩子读小学三年级，阿不思每周日上门教英语，遇上期中和期末考试放榜，他还要负责跟全家人一起开一场小型研讨会，分析为什么这次卷面被扣了两分。你如果近距离地接触过这些中国家庭，就会明白这个城市的飞速发展都是怎么来的。

毕业论文二稿确认发送，阿不思看了一眼时间，麻溜套上衣服，洗了把脸梳了个发型就出门了，他要赶最近一班的地铁去给一个乐队当翻译。那些口译专业的中国学生总是有各种各样的兼职机会，阿不思跟着他们当过展会翻译，混过字幕组，主持过双语节目，拍过vlog，这次是从英国来的一个小众乐队，找了间酒吧开小型演唱会，赚了这笔阿不思就能凑够毕业旅行的费用了。

阿不思赶到演出地的时候观众来的还不多，几个乐队成员正在台下，介绍这个活儿给他的学妹看见他过来了，走过来拉着他说：“来来来，人都到齐了，你们认识一下。”

乐队吉他手是个金色头发的男生，带着迷彩色的束发带，正背对着阿不思给电吉他调音，阿不思张口跟他打招呼，对方猛然间回头，一脸的惊诧。

“阿尔？”

“盖勒特？”

“你们认识啊？”学妹问道。

盖勒特恢复了傲慢的表情，说道：“我就说谁的乡下口音这么土呢。”

这种小型交流会性质的演出，随队的翻译要求不是很高，确保乐队成员和场地工作人员交流通畅，演出顺利进行，结束后可以和观众沟通，大部分时间里翻译是派不上用场的，只有在中式英语和德意志风味英语相互碰撞彼此懵逼的时候，阿不思才会协助一下。

说什么乡下口音，你自己的也好不到哪里去好吗，阿不思嘀咕道。

工作完成之后已经是凌晨一点了，盖勒特还在应付几个女粉丝，阿不思已经坐在旁边困得不停打哈欠，盖勒特委婉地劝退了这些女生，走到阿不思面前说：“困成这样？我请你吃点夜宵？”

阿不思说：“行行好，我这里是标准的北京时间，你别带着我一起倒时差。”

盖勒特说：“乐队会在上海玩几天。”

阿不思：“玩得开心。”

“你就不打算说点什么吗？”

阿不思叹了口气：“我今天早上六点就爬起来改论文了，来这里之前刚把论文交出去，明天下午还约了导师见面，我现在大脑已经停止思考了，任何人跟我讲话都像是在搅动我的脑浆，盖勒特，祝你玩得开心，祝你玩得开心，我现在立刻就需要一张床。”

盖勒特笑了笑，说：“去我那儿吧，开的房间就在楼上，我保证你立刻就能见到一张床。”

阿不思一下就清醒了。


	2. Chapter 2

回到出租屋的时候是凌晨三点，他的室友还在打游戏，阿不思有时候觉得中国学生很神奇，他们总是轻易就把日子过成美国时间，阿不思这个室友就跟他说过，人生的前十八年他没有真正地熬过夜，因为第二天要早自习，第二天要写作业，第二天要上补习班，第二天要被老妈掀被子，他来上大学最让他开心的事情就是终于可以堂堂正正地熬夜了。

没有洗漱，阿不思脱了衣服就上了床，头一沾枕头就睡着了，第二天睁眼的时候是12点，阿不思晃晃悠悠地起床洗漱，遇到了同样晃晃悠悠起床洗漱的室友，对方跟他说早安，然后问他：“要不要一起叫外卖，我有必胜客的满减优惠券。”

外卖送到的时候已经下午一点了，两个人坐在客厅里对着几个打包盒狼吞虎咽，室友问他：“你昨晚怎么两三点才回来呀。”阿不思说：“一个工作，我去给乐队当翻译。”

室友“哦”了一声，突然问：“阿不思，你是gay吧。”

阿不思一愣，室友接着说：“你要是中国人我就不这么问了，但我想你们英国人应该不会介意，那个……我之前看到你把男生带回来了，我想说你不用觉得为难，这种事情以后提前跟我说一声就行了，我也早做准备。”

阿不思反应了一会儿，才想明白室友这话里的几层意思，他先是说了句抱歉，然后非常认真地对室友说：“昨晚我真的没跟人约炮。”

室友赶紧摆手说：“哎呀哎呀，我不是……我就这么一说，你就……你以后也别觉得我接受不了这些……啊不对，我不是那个意思……”

“明白明白，”阿不思赶紧打圆场，“你不用说得很直白，我不会误会的。”

然后两个人重新一言不发地开始往嘴里塞匹萨，气氛一度非常尴尬。

阿不思当天见完了导师，天都已经黑了，他收到盖勒特一条短信，说晚上还有一场演出，让阿不思过来帮忙，给他打钱的那种，阿不思看了一眼时间，对盖勒特说：“你知道这个点地铁有多挤吗？”

盖勒特：“那我让人开车来接你。”

阿不思翻了个白眼，说：“还是坐地铁吧。”

从学校到演出地点整整花了他两小时，阿不思肚子空空，在挤满了人的酒吧里到处找盖勒特，就看见舞台上一阵五光十色，那群不良少年一阵solo开始暖场，为首的那个金色头发蹦得尤为欢实，底下的观众拼命地叫，阿不思皱着眉头，心想你这不是不用帮忙吗，心里刚有些犯嘀咕，转念一想啥事不干光拿钱有啥好抱怨的，就跑去叫了一份薯条，一边吃一边跟着蹦。

盖勒特的眼睛就没离开过人群中的那撮红头发，他刚跟家里人从德国搬到英国定居的时候，第一天到学校也是一眼就看中了这个红头发的学长，但他那时候年龄实在太小，经常拿英国人的发量开恶意的玩笑，一边给阿不思惹麻烦一边诅咒他英年早秃。

但阿不思就是看得出来这个弟弟喜欢自己，他们最终打了一架，阿不思在足球场上把人撂倒，然后蹲下来对盖勒特说：“以后你再去图书馆自习，可以坐在我旁边，不要再隔老远偷看我了。”

盖勒特目瞪口呆地望着阿不思远去的背影大叫：“那我要坐在你对面！”

后来阿不思毕业了，就因为上过傻逼兮兮的孔子学院，他说要去中国学教育，两个人为此大吵一架，转眼已经是四年前的事情了。

演出结束的时候是晚上11点，这一场不是他们专场，盖勒特要求第一个上场，暖了场子就下台找阿不思，问他：“今天几点起的？”

阿不思说：“别问，反正我不困。”

“走，出去转转。”

老实说，阿不思的感情经历不是那么丰富，跟盖勒特分手之后他就没谈过什么正儿八经的男朋友，偶尔有几个玩得近的，时间长了也都互相不联系了，好像有什么默认的规则一样。所以眼下这种场面他确实不太擅长处理，两个人僵硬地在路边上走了一阵，阿不思问他：“你不上学了吗？”

“休学了，不想念，弄个乐队玩玩。”

阿不思点点头说：“我快毕业了。”

“我知道。”

再次陷入沉默。

“饿吗？”盖勒特突然问。

“啊？

“我问你饿吗？我看你一直在吃薯条。”

“有一点……我请你吃吧，吃中国菜。”

“我不喜欢吃中国菜。”

“你没吃过好吃的，来吧来吧，前面有家店。”

营业到深夜的小吃店是这座城市里所有人的救星，当然也是阿不思的，这下他终于不用纠结跟前任聊什么话题，娴熟地要了馄饨面条小笼包和两块烧饼，坐下来开始用纸巾擦筷子。盖勒特颇为嫌弃，他说这里餐具都不洗的吗为什么还要你来擦？

阿不思说：“洗的，你看到那个消毒柜了吗，上面写的是餐具已消毒。”

“那你现在是在干什么？”

“习惯了……”

阿不思觉得自己来中国变化最大的应该就是聊天方式了，比如当热气腾腾的食物端上来的时候，自己就特别有表达欲，他一边吸溜面条一边说：“我刚来的时候吧，也不是很习惯，而且学校里上课跟孔子学院里那一套真的完全不一样。”

“发现自己被骗了吧？”盖勒特阴阳怪气地说。

阿不思看了他一眼，撇撇嘴道：“没有啦，这里比我想象得还要神奇，就是这个词，神奇，你知道么我现在出门都不需要带现金的。”

“但是这里的咖啡真的很贵哎，阿尔，你做份兼职才多少钱？”

阿不思愣了愣，说：“我们英国人一般喝茶……”

“你打算什么时候会英国？总不能一直待在这里吧。”

“我已经决定读研了，导师都联系好了。”

盖勒特一惊：“你怕不是跟我开玩笑吧？”

阿不思给碟子里倒上醋，夹起小笼包蘸了蘸，放在盖勒特碗里。“尝尝，”他说，“好吃的，看你吃不吃得惯。”

盖勒特愤愤地把包子塞进嘴里，一口咬下去肉汁灌进嘴里，烫得他吱哇乱叫，直吐舌头。

阿不思哈哈大笑，他说：“要有耐心，盖勒特，不能急。”

盖勒特支吾着说：“认真点，别岔开话题，我跟你谈正事。”

“正事也不能急，烫着了都堵不上你的嘴。”

盖勒特两只眼睛气鼓鼓地看着阿不思。小吃店半夜客人不多，老板娘开着店里的电视，一边绣十字绣一边看相亲节目，盖勒特盯着电视机看了一会儿，他不懂中文，但是眼神还是好使的，他犹豫了再三，忍不住问对面的阿不思：“阿尔，你看那个电视里的人，是你吗？”

阿不思一回头，就看见自己站在舞台中央用蹩脚的中文自我介绍：“24位美丽的女嘉宾，你们好，我是邓多多，来自英国，现在是一名学生，希望今天可以牵手一位善良、热情的中国女生。”

那一瞬间阿不思浑身上下的汗毛都竖起来了，老板娘还在专注地绣十字绣，盖勒特又问了一遍：“是你吗？你在那上面干嘛？”

“我在……挣钱。”


	3. Chapter 3

阿不思还记得自己从相亲节目的演播室里走出来的时候，捂着脸对朋友说：“这里太可怕了，我为什么会变成这样？”

陪他一起去录节目的男生，当年跟阿不思一起参加过校园歌手的比赛，内蒙古人，身高将近一米九的汉子，非常喜欢粉红色，给女朋友买的所有物件都是粉红色的。后来女朋友不干了，说再买粉红色就分手，男生到了双十一还是没忍住买了一件粉色的女士卫衣，据说还是限量款，跟女朋友旁敲侧击了一下发现没戏，转头说要送给阿不思。

“明明那么可爱，对不对？”阿不思还记得内蒙小哥这样对自己说，“粉红色做错了什么？为什么要受到这样的歧视？”

于是阿不思好心收下了这件衣服，但是从来没穿过。

“刚才导播都说你表现得很好，怕啥，你这个形象往那一站没人会怀疑你在演戏。”内蒙小哥说。

“我不是担心这个，我居然会选择去骗人，而我竟然一点也不觉得良心不安，这太可怕了。”

小哥说：“因为钱给够了。”

阿不思歪着脑袋想了想，似乎确实是这么个道理。

“再说这怎么能叫骗人呢？嘿，哥们儿，这是节目，节目就是拍给人看的，你这是表演，明白吗，照你这么说演员都是骗子了？”

阿不思一下子不知道该怎么反驳。“大家喜欢看这样的节目对吗？”他问。

“对呀，你这是丰富人民群众的业余生活，让他们摆脱了低级趣味，演戏就演戏，你情我愿的事情，再说了，现在哪个节目没个剧本，观众未必不知道。”

“可我是gay，我在这里扮演异性恋会不会太……那个了？”

“哪个？政治不正确？”

“让人怀疑我缺乏自我认同？”

“那你是吗？”

“我不是啊。”

“那不就行了？我跟你说你们这帮外国人就是喜欢这些面子上的东西，闲着蛋疼整这些虚头巴脑的，咱别搞白左那一套行不行，有这功夫挣钱不好吗？节目组给你多少钱啊，够不够买机票回家啊，你要是反悔你现在跑去跟编导说，反正合同签了，你照违约金赔就行了，为了你的政治正确。”

阿不思说：“走，我们回学校。”

著名英国评论家邓宁格说过，一有适当的利润，资本就会非常胆壮起来，这句话后来被马克思引用在《资本论》中，成为中国这片土地上人人都能说上一段的精彩论证，也成为了日后指引阿不思奋发图强生财有道的核心指导思想。阿不思终于明白中国人嘴里的“天人合一”其实也包括了顺从天性和人性，在跟自己的欲望手拉手一起走这件事上，他们是有点智慧的。

盖勒特默默地听着阿不思解释了一路，还是不能理解他的决定，他说：“你如果实在没有钱了可以找我呀，借你点钱还是可以的，何必去电视上装异性恋。”

“打零工挣钱本来就是我的常态，我也没到一定管人借钱的程度，再说了演异性恋怎么了，你不要歧视异性恋。”

“不管什么工作给钱你就去吗？”

“不管白猫黑猫，能捉耗子的就是好猫。”

盖勒特一句话噎在喉咙口，阿不思抬头看了看自己住的房子，说：“我到了。”

盖勒特挑眉：“你没有住在宿舍？那你昨天还骗我宿舍要查寝，早知道我就不该放你回去。”

阿不思不好意思地笑笑：“其实留学生宿舍不查寝，也没有门禁和熄灯时间，那个是中国特色。”

盖勒特说：“带我上去吧，我不认路，回不去了。”

阿不思就说：“你下载一个叫高德地图的APP，特别好用，还能叫网约车，别下那个百度地图，在上海地界上百度不好用，它会带你绕圈子。”

“阿尔！”盖勒特叹了一口气，“你怎么变成这样了？”

阿不思一愣：“我怎么了？”

“你以前是从来不会装傻的。”

阿不思撇撇嘴，说：“你别怪我，我也是跟人合租的，我今天才答应人家不随便带人回来的。”

“你以前带人回去过？”

阿不思一个激灵，赶紧说：“没有啊，我们约法三章来着。”

盖勒特忍不住勾起嘴笑了笑，然后直接握住阿不思的手，拉着他进了单元门。一边走一边说：“我就知道你还喜欢我，来嘛来嘛，我保证动静很小，不会吵到你室友的。”

“等、等一下……盖勒特，你先听我说……”

“哪一层？哪间房？我的天啊，这里怎么这么破？”

“嘘——你小点声，这栋里面住了好多学生，你这么吵家长会投诉的。”

“带我去带我去带我去……”

“好了好了你闭嘴快闭嘴。”

阿不思只好将吵吵闹闹的盖勒特塞进了自己屋子，一进门就看见他那个美国时间的中国室友刚从冰箱里拿了一听可乐，然后目瞪口呆的看着他俩。

三个人六只眼睛来来回回相互看着，室友指指盖勒特再指指阿不思，说：“你……又换了一个？”

“他说什么？快，翻译翻译。”盖勒特问阿不思。

阿不思支吾着说：“He asked me if……you are my BF.”

室友听了表情一变，突然觉得事情没有那么简单，盖勒特立刻说：“Yah, I AM.”

阿不思瞪了他一眼，室友看看阿不思再看看盖勒特，“砰”一声打开手里那罐可乐，假装什么也不知道地踱回自己房间，关上了门戴上耳机，开始打游戏。

盖勒特皱眉：“你的室友是不是读书读傻了？我听说中国人都是书呆子。”

阿不思看了他一眼。

“你才是呆子，盖勒特。”


	4. Chapter 4

六月份的上海天气已经很热了，阿不思铺上了凉席支起了蚊帐，他的蚊帐是那种圆形吊顶式的，像帷幔一样落下来罩住他的小床，在里面跟人做爱的时候感觉自己就像被送去和亲的皇亲国戚。盖勒特玩了好一会儿他的蚊帐，才慢吞吞地去洗澡，他在浴室里对着镜子看自己的后背，隔老远冲阿不思大喊大叫：“阿尔！我背上怎么会有一条条的印子？”

阿不思忍不住翻了个白眼，他现在就祈祷室友戴耳机打游戏听不见盖勒特的声音。“那是凉席啦，你光膀子躺上面就会有印子的。”

盖勒特“哦”了一声，打开莲蓬头开始冲澡，阿不思刚把他们用过的纸巾和套子收拾了一下，就听见厕所里一声惊慌失措的惨叫，阿不思以为盖勒特摔倒了，套上裤衩赶紧冲进厕所，就见盖勒特光溜溜地站在那里，面色惨白地指着对面墙壁上一个巨型昆虫说：“这是什么？”

阿不思松了一口气，说：“蟑螂。”

“这么大的蟑螂？”

“长见识了吧，你们德国纬度高，没有这个品种。”

盖勒特大叫：“快拿把刀过来！我要砍死它！太恶心了！”

“别砍坏我瓷砖，你抓紧洗完，我来处理。”

“不行！有它没我！”

阿不思看了看盖勒特，他觉得好累，自己究竟是哪根筋搭错了要把这个麻烦精带回家，他对盖勒特说：“那你出来吧。”

盖勒特裹着浴巾跟着阿不思进了房间，阿不思从抽屉里拿出一个纸盒，拆开包装之后放进厕所里，盖勒特的头发还湿漉漉地滴着水，他问阿不思：“这是什么？”

“蟑螂屋。”

“你要把它养起来？”

“蟑螂屋，不是给蟑螂住的屋，是用来诱捕它们的，这东西不便宜，你别给我踩坏了。”

盖勒特稍稍平复了心情，说：“哎，其实我也不怕昆虫的，我只是没有见过这种，有点惊讶。”

阿不思笑笑：“没关系，怕蟑螂不是什么丢人的事情，毕竟你们北方人没见过什么世面。”

盖勒特就不乐意了：“什么北方人，我在英国也没见过这种……神奇的东方生物啊。说真的，阿不思，你为什么还要待在这里，能不能别念了，跟我回英国不好吗？”

“这里挺好的呀，消费不用现金，交通又方便，遍地是24小时营业的便利店，外卖和快递可以送到家门口，就是我这种穷学生也过得挺好。”

“但是你为了挣钱得上电视假装自己是异性恋。”

“喂，你换个地方不见得有种挣钱的机会好吧。”

“这里的ck卖的太贵了，你看看你现在穿得都是什么破烂。”

阿不思低头看了看自己刚刚套上的裤衩，说：“南极人怎么了？你不要看不起南极人，又舒服又便宜，我去年双十一囤了好几条够我穿一年了。”

“可是很丑！很丑！我刚才差点没硬起来！”

“那是你的毛病，不是我的，我穿内裤又不是给别人看的。”

盖勒特一口老血堵在胸口，他生气地在房间里踱来踱去，阿不思看了一会儿，问他：“说完没有？说完你可以走了，我还要改论文。”

“英国有你想上的学校，阿不思。”盖勒特努力沉住气，苦口婆心地劝他，“剑桥、牛津、帝国理工……你不是一直想去吗？”

“我现在也能去啊，我硕士在中国读一半，去英国读一半，我毕业拿的双学位。再说了我才22岁，我就算后面改主意了也不算晚吧。”

盖勒特诧异地看着阿不思：“你真的变了，阿尔，四年前你不是这样的。”

阿不思嘀咕了一句：“四年前英国也还没脱欧呢。”

“你知道吗你现在越来越像中国人了，油嘴滑舌，而且只关心你自己。”

“但是我至少不像你一样虚伪。”阿不思说，“我清楚自己想要什么而且我不介意承认它，我根本不在乎别人怎么看我尤其是你！”

“我虚伪吗？笑话，一个英国人居然骂别人虚伪？”

“你没有吗？你费了那么大功夫劝我回英国真的是在替我着想吗？你说一句想跟我在一起就那么难吗？”

盖勒特沉默了，刚才还气到大脑充血的他，现在突然变成脸颊充血，一直红到耳朵根，由于心虚，盖勒特的眼神开始飘忽，他还裹着浴巾，浴巾下什么也没穿，他的内心就像他现在的身体一样，所有的遮掩都是欲盖弥彰，跟前任见面简直就跟裸奔一样。

“那、那你什么想法？”他战战兢兢地问。

“你先把衣服穿上。”阿不思说。

“我不要穿南极人。”

“那你就光着！”阿不思皱着眉头凶了他一句，然后打开自己的衣橱，拿出了那件粉红色的卫衣丢给盖勒特，“你穿这个。”

“说好的男友衬衫呢？为什么是女人的衣服？”

“这可是限量，不分男女款的，再废话我让你穿工农兵老头衫。”

盖勒特换衣服的功夫，阿不思就把他脱下来的T恤裤衩扔进了脏衣篓里，他说：“我今天给你洗了，过两天你过来拿。”

“过两天我就回英国了。”

阿不思说：“你又没什么正事儿，多呆两天不行吗？”

盖勒特笑嘻嘻地。“你开口，我就多待两天。”

阿不思搬个椅子坐在他对面，语气严肃地问他：“你打算什么时候回去完成学业？”

盖勒特挑眉：“我还没考大学呢，之前忽悠你的，我就不想念了。”

“那你是打算一直这样下去了？”

盖勒特的眼珠转了转：“不一定啊，我才20岁，我就算后面改主意了也不算晚吧。”

阿不思想了想，说：“你留下来陪我到毕业吧，我攒了钱出去旅游，你可以跟我一起。”

盖勒特激动地问：“那我们回英国？”

“盖勒特，如果你真的想跟我在一起，至少要支持我的想法吧，我也没有逼你念书啊，我们四年前就在为这个事情吵架，为什么你到现在还是不愿意尊重一下我？”

盖勒特说：“我不管，既然在一起就不应该分开，我反正是不想待在中国。”

“你试一试呢？没准你喜欢。”

“我不喜欢！这里有这么大个儿的蟑螂！”

阿不思鄙夷地看了他一眼：“原来是因为这个，至于吗，刚才还说你不害怕，我们班有个澳洲人，人家可以徒手抓蟑螂的。”

“闭嘴！我不想听！”


	5. Chapter 5

第二天他们一觉睡到了中午，阿不思带盖勒特来学校食堂吃饭，他们点了两份咖喱盐酥鸡盖浇饭套餐，盖勒特穿着粉红色的卫衣，头上的金毛乱糟糟的，整个人介于颓废和软萌之间，他一边吃一边吐槽：“是谁想到把咖喱和炸鸡放在一块儿的？”

阿不思说：“你别嘴硬，这不比在英国吃得好多了？”

盖勒特点点头说：“你们食堂还行。”

“我以前特别喜欢吃他们家的咖喱饭，天天吃，后来有一次他们家的鸡不太新鲜，我食物中毒了，在校医院挂了两天水。”

盖勒特吓得立刻放下了手里的筷子，嘴里的饭咽下去也不是吐出来也不是，他说：“那你还带我来吃？”

“你怕什么，不也就发生了一次吗，再说你在食堂吃饭，遇到问题至少还能找到人对你负责。”

“我靠，邓布利多你要不要这样？”

阿不思喝了一口奶茶，非常平静地说：“你不懂，盖勒特，等你什么时候长出中国人的舌头，你就能吃出来哪些东西新鲜哪些不新鲜，到那时候我差不多就可以带你去吃小龙坎了。”

“那是什么？”

“火锅，红油火锅，里面全是辣椒，涮肉涮毛肚，还有猪脑花，蘸辣椒粉干碟或者香油，吃完了整张脸都是红的。”

盖勒特说：“我想去吃。”

“你现在还不行，吃完了菊花会疼的。”说完阿不思坏笑着咬住了奶茶的吸管。

吃完饭他们去了附近的商场，由于盖勒特宁死不穿南极人，所以他现在真空穿着牛仔裤，胯下空荡荡，阿不思带他进了优衣库，两个人在内衣货架旁墨迹了很久，盖勒特非要说这里没有适合他的尺码，他说：“这种牌子怎么会适合白人的体型啊，也就你穿穿还差不多。”

阿不思看了他一眼说：“你别在这里装逼，你的尺码我能不知道吗？我说你能穿你就是能穿。”

盖勒特觉得他们俩在这里讨论内裤尺码的问题看上去实在是太gay了，尤其他还穿着粉色卫衣，他问阿不思：“你为什么就不想回英国呢？哪怕暑假跟我回去待两个月呢？”

阿不思说：“不行，我会有奶茶戒断反应的。”

“英国也有奶茶啊你忘了吗？”

“但是没有珍珠芋圆椰果小丸子和爆爆珠。”

盖勒特失语了，他不太清楚阿不思说的是什么意思，阿不思随便挑了几条内裤带去收银台结账，出来的时候正是商场人最多的时候，喜茶外面排了非常长的队伍，盖勒特就问：“这里人这么多，是不是东西很好吃，我想要尝尝。”

阿不思看了看，说：“不，你不想。”

他们绕到商场的另一头，那里的一点点也排着长队，阿不思把盖勒特塞到队伍后面，对他说：“你帮我占个位子，我去旁边买泡芙。”

“为什么哪里都需要排队？”盖勒特有些不耐烦。

“你怎么不问为什么哪里都有奶茶和甜点卖？”

盖勒特一愣：“阿不思我发现你现在真的脾气差了好多，你以前多温柔啊，我还以为你会变成一个温文尔雅的学者，但你现在，我觉得你比较适合当一个人权斗士。”

阿不思皱眉：“现在人权斗士是不是个贬义词？”

盖勒特笑着说：“还不错，看来你没有跟互联网脱节。”

“亲爱的，”阿不思摸了摸盖勒特的脸，“你是不是忘了我当年在足球场上把你揍了一顿？”

于是盖勒特闭嘴了。

他们在商区里采购了一堆的东西，零食、甜点、肉蛋奶还有一些精菜，阿不思说他接下来一段时间要闭门不出，准备毕业论文和答辩，盖勒特一边用吸管搅动奶茶里的混珠一边说：“那我干什么呢？乐队演出都结束了，我让他们自个儿回去了，又不懂中文，我跟着你一起宅吗？”

“你可以跟我室友打游戏，他是学化学的，研究高分子，虽然他在家里的时候，基本都在打游戏。”

盖勒特沉默了一会儿，然后说：“唔……这里倒是跟我想得不一样。”

阿不思瞥了他一眼：“奶茶好喝吧？”

盖勒特说：“好喝，咖喱盐酥鸡也好吃，而且这里热闹。”

那天晚上阿不思去洗澡的时候，盖勒特偷偷把优衣库买的内裤拿出来试穿了一下，令人高兴的是阿不思挑的尺寸确实很合适，令人不高兴的是居然不是最大码。等阿不思从浴室里出来，他看见盖勒特光着身子躺在床上，对他说：“你注意点影响，这里不是只有我们俩的。”

盖勒特说：“你买的内裤尺寸不合适。”

“你试过了？”阿不思问，“怎么可能？”他拿起那条内裤看了看，然后扔给盖勒特，说：“试给我看。”

盖勒特穿上了，像个内衣模特，阿不思说：“不是明明挺合适的吗？”

“哪里合适了，超紧，我屁股都勒疼了。”盖勒特说。

“哪里紧了？让我看看。”

“这里，你摸摸，就是裤裆这边，往下一点，对再往下一点。”

阿不思摸着摸着就觉得不太对劲了，内裤里那个不老实的东西开始蠢蠢欲动，他抬头看盖勒特，问他：“你故意的吧？”

盖勒特一咧嘴笑嘻嘻地说：“你看，这下就不合适了吧？”


	6. Chapter 6

阿不思准备论文的时间里，家里的零食和可乐基本都是盖勒特吃完的，他在手机里下载了吃鸡，经常在沙发上一坐就是一个下午，傍晚的时候隔壁会飘进来非常香的气味，盖勒特问阿不思那是什么，阿不思说：“邻居妈妈在炒菜，这个味道是红烧肉，中国人一般会在里面放茶树菇、梅干菜或者千张——就是一种豆腐皮，肉是肥瘦相间的，要带皮，会放一点点糖……”

过了两天味道又飘进来了，盖勒特问这次是什么，阿不思说：“闻着像是煲的老鸭汤，鸭肉是有点偏红的，要放竹笋和一点腌火腿，用那种大肚子砂锅，要炖很久，吃的时候鸭肉都是一丝一丝地往下掉。”

又过了两天隔壁妈妈又炒菜了，盖勒特问今天的味道是什么，阿不思吸了吸鼻子，说：“嗯……大蒜。”

“这个味道不好闻。”盖勒特得出了结论。

和炒菜香同时进行的，是隔壁小女孩的练琴声，她妈妈做饭的时候，女孩会拿出小提琴去阳台上练习，有时候是巴赫，有时候的帕格尼尼，盖勒特会默默地听，后来也学着女孩的样子跑到阳台上摸两把吉他，女孩子会停下来冲他笑笑，脸还是红扑扑的。

盖勒特开始学一些简单的中文，打招呼、问价钱、你扫我还是我扫你，当有一天他独自出门坐了两站地铁买回来几件日用品的时候，阿不思简直感动得热泪盈眶，他摸着盖勒特的头毛说：“好孩子，楼下便利店就有卖，你不用跑那么远。”

盖勒特第一次点外卖的时候给美团小哥塞了小费，小哥愣了一下，跟他说不用了我一个月工资两万，你记得给我个五星好评。小哥走了之后盖勒特对阿不思说：“这里挣钱的法子真多啊。”

星巴克仍然是很贵的，ck还是穿不起，但是盖勒特终于喝到了喜茶，当他举着一杯牛油果酸奶波波冰走在路上的时候简直快乐得像是人生赢家。回家之后跟阿不思说：“不好喝，你是对的，但是为什么终于知道它不好喝之后还是这么开心。”

阿不思从焦头烂额的文献中把脑袋拔出来，重重地叹了口气，问盖勒特：“要不要叫个一点点，我想喝冰淇淋红茶。”

离他们住的地方相隔两条街就是一处高档小区，盖勒特见过特斯拉、劳斯莱斯和加长版的林肯开进去，也见过外卖、宅急送和顺丰快递骑电动车进去，他问阿不思：“是不是富人和穷人的差距就是一套房子？”

“也有可能是很多套，”阿不思说，“恭喜你终于找到了问题的关键。”

阿不思终于完成了毕业答辩的那天，他带着盖勒特去吃了小龙坎，两个人回到家的时候闻上去像两个行走的火锅底料，撞见了隔壁的母女正准备出门，阿不思跟她们打招呼，小女孩说今天要参加一个演出，她是首席小提琴手，阿不思看见她妈妈手里拎着一件礼服裙，心里也莫名地开心了起来，他说：“加油呀，等你日后成名了，别忘了我是你第一个听众。”

小姑娘看看阿不思又看看妈妈，说：“妈妈才是第一个听众。”

阿不思的室友放暑假回家了，阿不思征用了他的厨具，对盖勒特说：“你不要再天天问我隔壁都在吃什么了，简直是一种折磨，从今天开始我做给你吃。”

盖勒特带着一身的火锅味抱着他的吉他，一边调音一边冲阿不思翻了个白眼，说：“你前段时间的早饭还是我给你煎的鸡蛋。”

阿不思得意洋洋地拍了拍电饭煲：“看见没有，有了这个电饭煲，我就可以煮粥了，傻子都能学会。”

“那毕业旅行呢？”盖勒特问。

阿不思说：“你想去哪？西藏？印度？还是新西兰？”

“去英国吧，怎么样？”

“去英国那就不要毕业旅行了，叫回家。”

“那就回家吧。”盖勒特说，“英国有足球赛，有教堂，有莎士比亚，有你家的农场和我们相识的学校，虽然总是下雨，吃得很烂，周末商店不开门，但那里毕竟有你熟悉的一切，那里的人有和你一样的习性和信仰。”

阿不思走过去在盖勒特身边坐下，问他：“这是你的决定了？”

“我的决定是跟你在一起。”

“听上去好像没有什么变化。”

“有的，”盖勒特说，“我以前的想法是要求你跟我在一起。”

阿不思承认他有被这句话撩到，他憋着笑，对盖勒特说：“我就听说过酒后吐真言，你这吃完火锅还吐真言了？”

“我只是突然理解了你为什么要留在这里，不过……我也有我想做的事情，麻烦邓布利多教授也能替我想想。”

“就为了搞你那破音乐啊？”阿不思说，“得了吧，英国的演艺圈都凋敝成什么样了，你要但凡有点野心，你去好莱坞啊。”

“去好莱坞那就只能卖屁股了。”

“你想得美，我都不稀罕你那屁股。要我说你就跟我留在中国吧，回头我给你包装一下，咱也上个选秀节目，赚一点流量和话题度，赢了呢有人给你包装出道，没赢咱也可以搞自媒体做网红，你要一定想做小众呢，也不是不可以，在中国做小众才叫小众，在英国还要做小众那就是饿死。”

盖勒特说：“你太现实了，阿不思，你这样会阻碍我创作的。”

“恰恰相反，我告诉你，青灯古佛是搞不了创作的，这是一片魔幻的土地，你得先被资本腐蚀了，才能批判资本，如果你听不懂我这话，请你滚回学校念书去。”

说着阿不思站起来去收拾厨房外加清点冰箱里的存货，盖勒特抱着吉他发了会儿呆，然后心事重重地弹了几个调调，阿不思在厨房里问：“对了，你有没有看到我的王致和腐乳，明天早上喝粥的时候可以搭配这个吃。”

盖勒特拨了两把和弦，头也不抬地说：“我扔了，那玩意儿都臭了。”

——end——


End file.
